


Unexpected Visit

by miera



Category: Stargate SG-1, West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron appears unexpectedly at Ainsley's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for melyanna by request, and is set in her [Stargate/West Wing crossover universe](http://community.livejournal.com/west_gate/).

Ainsley knew a bit more than the average citizen about the Stargate program, but that was due to her work rather than her private life. She knew just enough to know she couldn't really know what it was like for the men and women who went out on Stargate teams. Dating the leader of the flagship team hadn't changed that.

She was still shocked when Cameron appeared at the door at 3pm on a Tuesday without having called her to say he was coming.

He was clean and shaved, wearing his usual off-duty clothes, but as he set his duffel bag down inside the front door, she could just tell something was horribly wrong. She waited for what felt like an hour but he didn't say anything. Abruptly she realized he probably _couldn't_ say anything to her.

National security felt like a pathetic excuse when Cameron was hurting so much right in front of her and she couldn't do anything to help him.

He reached for her and Ainsley let him pull her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on, though not nearly as tightly as he held her. She could feel his breath harsh against her neck and his fingers dug into her back.

Minutes passed slowly and Cameron made no move to let her go. Her mind kept coming up with increasingly horrific scenarios one after the other and finally she managed to frame a question he could answer without compromising himself. "Is your team okay?"

"Yeah. They will be." His voice sounded like gravel, rougher than usual.

"And you're not hurt?"

"No, I'm all right."

Physically that might be true but it was painfully obvious that statement was otherwise false. Her fingers strayed up and combed through the hair at the back of his head, a gesture of comfort and reassurance.

Cameron let out a wounded noise and then his breath was ghosting over her skin and he paused just for a moment before he kissed her. Her whole body flushed with heat and desire and guilt shot through Ainsley.

The last time he'd come to visit they'd ended up in bed together. She hadn't planned it that way, and in the weeks since then she'd been arguing with herself about prudence and caution and being single and having needs of her own, back and forth endlessly. Underneath which had been a fierce ache of missing him - missing his body, his smell, the warm heat of him against her in bed - more than she would've thought possible after only a couple days. However right now she shouldn't be thinking selfishly.

Then Cam pushed off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. His hands slipped up under her sweater and then he urged her backwards until her body was pressed against the closet door, all without breaking the kiss, which was now deep and wet. When he leaned into her, his thigh slipped between her legs and she realized he was aroused.

She thought about stopping this, wondering if this was healthy. She didn't know why he was here, what had driven him to fly three-quarters of the way across the country unexpectedly, and she just couldn't tell whether this was a good idea or not.

Cameron paused as well, but for a different reason. "Lila?" he asked quietly.

Ainsley swallowed. "She's at Donna and Josh's house with the kids for a play date." The idea had been for her to get some work done this afternoon in the peace and quiet. Josh had caused an incident Ainsley had then had to smooth over, so this was his penance. She'd made some progress for an hour until the doorbell rang. "I have to go pick her up in half an hour or so."

Cameron nodded, his eyes fixated on her lips. She should ask him more questions, make sure this wasn't a bad idea, but his fingers traced her jaw gently and her knees nearly buckled. He leaned back in and whispered in her ear, "Need you. Now."

"Cameron," she started to say, still hesitating, but he cut her off. His palms moved over her skin, up her back and then down, cupping her butt and holding her more tightly. Cameron's teeth nipped at her ear and she whimpered.

"Please," he breathed against her skin. Hunger flared through her, driving out all thoughts about his mental state or anything else. Ainsley drew his head up and kissed him.

If she could have considered the situation, she would've expected Cameron to be frantic and possibly a little rough with her right now. It was clear this was about comforting him, and it had been enough weeks since he left that Ainsley was a little desperate for him as well. The process of stripping off their clothes was hurried and ungraceful, but once they were both naked, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Which was good since it concealed her blushing. It was the middle of the afternoon. Sunlight was streaming through the curtained windows on either side of the door, and traffic noise came from outside.

Meanwhile she was naked in her foyer with a very intent man touching her everywhere he could reach. She had expected they would go upstairs, or at least into the living room. Instead Cameron's hand slid up the inside of her thigh and his mouth moved down her throat to her breasts and she was very grateful there was a wall behind her to prop her up.

Ainsley hadn't been much of a dater in the rest of her life. She hadn't had that many partners and she'd never been a woman who orgasmed very easily, especially the first time. When she and Cameron first slept together, it had been easier than usual. She'd chalked it up to the fact that after literally over a decade of lusting after Cameron Mitchell, she finally had him.

Now, leaning against the wall, biting her lip to keep from making any noise, she had no explanation for how fast her body reacted and how quickly she came from his touch, especially standing here so exposed and unexpectedly. Cameron kissed her and touched her and she melted. Even though she was ostensibly doing this for him, he was the one paying attention to her body, making her come before he even thought about himself.

When the condom was in place, his hands squeezed her ass and he lifted her up. Ainsley wrapped her arms and legs around him, let him situate her and then his eyes locked on hers as he slid into her body. She was warm and relaxed, thanks to his talented fingers, and she found herself tracing his cheek as he slowly started to move.

Again she braced herself for something hard and urgent, but Cameron pushed into her steadily, moving deep but not hurrying, still watching her, like he was drinking her in.

She wondered if he would ever do this when he hadn't gone through something profoundly upsetting and she realized, of course he would. Of course Cameron would come home after a few weeks' separation and make love to her in the hallway. Not quite like this, maybe, but he would push her up against the wall and show her how badly he'd missed her any time the urge met an opportunity.

Mostly because she would let him. She couldn't hide the way she wanted him, or the way she felt.

She tugged Cameron closer, brushing her lips over his. "Missed you, so much baby," she said, making her voice low and soft. He groaned, his eyes closing. She knew he thought her voice was sexy, and she liked using it on him this way. Ainsley trailed kisses along his neck until she could lick the sweet spot under his ear. "Thought about you every night. Wished you were with me, touching me-"

"_Ain_, fuck," he muttered. His whole body was tense against her and his hips had started jerking harder as she teased him. "I can't wait for-"

She cut him off, murmuring against his ear, "It's okay, I want to feel you. Come for me, honey..." and he went rigid in her arms a moment later, his teeth pressing against her shoulder heavily for a long minute before he let go.

Cameron buried his face against her neck and Ainsley ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, holding on and staring at the way the sunlight made squares on the floor through the curtains, feeling strangely content.

Eventually he set her down. He cupped her cheek and looked down at her, searching her face. Ainsley laid her hand over his heart and just nodded at him.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I missed you too."

The haunted look had left his eyes. He still looked tired and drawn, but it was enough for now.

Both of them began to pick up their clothes and get dressed. He was done first and he helped her pull her sweater back on. She shivered a little when his hand gathered her hair and drew it out of the back of the shirt and smoothed it down.

Cam reached down and squeezed her hand. "Can I come with you to get Tinkerbell?"

She smiled. "Lila will go crazy when she sees you."

She knew Cam was getting back on solid ground, because he smirked. "Not as crazy as her mama did, I think."

She smacked his arm for that, though her cheeks also turned bright pink.


End file.
